TKC : The Turtles' Christmas Miracles
by uncutetomboy
Summary: "The Kathy Chronicles" : It's Christmas time in the Lair and the Turtles are in for a huge surprise, courtesy of Kathy Jones, Donnie's girlfriend and Casey's Cousin. Canon char.OC relationships: Don.Kathy Slight Leo.Rose Raph.Ryn and Mikey.Lyn


Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles: The Turtles' Christmas Miracle

_Authoress' Notes: Hey, ya'll; I'm back with yet another instalment of the Kathy Chronicles. This is, as the title suggests, a Christmas Story. It takes place the Christmas after "Quality Time In The Kitchen" and it has three new characters that have been with the turtles and Kathy since the July after that; I'm still working on the "Quality Time..__." Mini-Series, which will have__ more parts: each one featuring the close relationship Kathy shares with Casey, April, Splinter, Raph, and a few other choice characters and a four-or-five-shot that builds the friendship Leo and Kathy share to the level of closeness that she has with Mikey and Raph. All of the "Quality Time..." stories take place before this__, so there's definitely a tangible closeness Kathy shares with each character._

_Summary: It's Christmas Eve in the Lair and the turtles and their friends and family are doing a little bit of last minute decorating and baking in preparation of the guests that are going to arrive for dinner. As we__ all know, nothing goes as expected__ in the Turtles' Abode...__ Ending takes place after Christmas._

_Disclaimer: I do not own the TMNT or any related characters; neither do I own Kathryn Thompson (who'll be mainly referred to as Ryn to avoid most of__ the confusion with Kathy), Rosaline__ Duran, or Lynnette __Carlyle__, they're owned by randomlass, Giggles (from my other Profile, Sassy and Giggles) and my BFF... who doesnt have an account on the site, so if I mention her name, shes liable to hurt me... Lol. I do, however, own Kathy Jones, __the backgrounds for Kathryn, Rosaline, and Lynnette, this plot, this fic and any of the characters that arent mentioned above or from the show._

Weve Got A Miracle Tonight...

"Walkin' in a Winter Wonderland..." A nineteen year old girl with her brown hair pulled back in a French braid sang as she entered the Lair, a bounce in her step; she was followed by three other girls around her age, April, and Casey.

"And here I thought that giving Ryn coffee this morning was a good idea," a familiar chestnut haired nineteen year old laughed, her soft hazel eyes sparkling in amusement.

"Its never a good idea to give either you, Ryn or Rose coffee at all," an eighteen year old girl with her shoulder length dirty blonde hair pulled back out of her face by two Christmas Tree clips smiled quietly.

"I resent that, Lynnette," Katherine "Kathy" Jones, Caseys nineteen year old cousin and Ward, pouted.

"Actually, I gotta say that you resemble that, Kathy," a nineteen year old with her rust-colored hair pulled out of her face and up in a ponytail taunted cheekily.

"Look whos talking, Rosaline," the first girl smirked, sending Kathy and Lynnette into a snicker-attack.

"Now, now, girls," April smiled at the four close friends.

"Someones perky this morning," Leo observed as he, his brothers and Splinter entered the room.

"Me, perky?" Kathy gasped, stumbling backwards and deliberately knocking into Kathryn which caused the two girls to land in a giggling pile. "I've never heard such a ludicrous thing, Leon!"

"I've never heard you use such a big word, Katherine," Rosaline Duran, better known as Rose to her friends, teased.

"Now, there's no need to be mean, Rosie," Kathryn Thompson, known to her friends usually as Ryn, grinned, her violet eyes twinkling as she carefully shoved a still-giggling Kathy off of her.

"Be careful, Ryn!" Lynnette Carlyle, known commonly amongst her friends as Lyn, blurted out before she covered her mouth with her hands with a gasp while Ryn and Rose groaned; Kathy on the other hand just sighed and smiled gently.

"**Lyn!**" Ryn and Rose moaned.

"She didn't mean to, you two," Kathy chatisised, holding her hands out for someone to help her up. "Isn't someone going to help me up?" She raised an eyebrow, smiling bemusedly as her boyfriend and Leo snapped out of their puzzlement first and each grabbed a hand to help her up.

"Are you alright, Beautiful?" Donny asked, concerned as Kathy wobbled a little from disorientation.

"Better than alright, Handsome," Kathy assured, giving him a quick kiss and pecking Leo's cheek.

"Then why did Lyn tell Ryn to be careful with you?" Mikey questioned, worry in his soft brown eyes.

"Now's not the time," April interceded, rubbing her swollen stomach absently as Casey guided her over to a nearby chair.

"Ms. O'Neil's correct; we have much to do before our guests begin arriving," Splinter agreed, being the only Hamato who didn't miss the thankful look Kathy shot April.

"Let's get the decorating done like dinner!" Rose exclaimed, grabbing Leo's hand and doing a little jig much to everyone's amusement.

"And get this par-tay started!" Lyn, Ryn, and Kathy cheered.

"Was I the only one who got the willies when they did that?" Mikey whispered to his brothers a few hours later, referring to the girls' tendency to say things at the same time, who shook their heads in agreement.

"Nope," Raph agreed, his eyes on Ryn as she was helping Kathy put the finishing touches on some gingerbread men.

"Has anything come of your infatuation yet, Raph?" Donny asked, chuckling when his brother went as red as his mask.

"It seems like Mikey's the only one of us, besides you, Don, that's gotten up the courage to act," Leo admitted sheepishly.

"What can I say? No girl can resist 'Ole Mikey's charm and dashing good looks," Mikey huffed proudly, deflating a bit when Lyn laughed and smiled consolingly where she was sitting on a stool while waiting for the sugar cookies Kathy and Mikey had baked to finish so she could take them out of the oven,

"I wouldn't go quite that far, Cutie."

"Lyn, have I taught you nothing?" Kathy sighed mockingly.

Lyn rolled her eyes and kissed Mikey on the cheek saying, "But I adore you anyway, no matter how delusionally conceited you are."

"Atta girl, Lynnie," Kathy beamed like a proud mother when Mikey when into a dazedly dreamy state due to the usually shy Lyn kissing him on the cheek.

"Our Little Lynnie's all grown up and kissing boys," Rose pretended to sob into her hands.

"She's a Turtle-Eater-" Ryn began, stopping as Kathy covered her mouth and raced to the bathroom; moments later, they heard retching sounds coming from the bathroom and without another thought, the group of friends raced after her, Donny and Ryn in the lead.

"Shh," Donny soothed as he crouched down beside his girlfriend and held her loose hair out of her face as she re-visited her last meal.

"It's gonna be over soon, Katy," Ryn crouched beside Kathy and rubbed her best friend's back in calming circles as the younger girl sobbed softly in-between.

"What's wrong with her?" Raph asked, his concern for his friend causing him to sound harsh.

"She's not dying, is she?" Mikey questioned so quietly, the others hovering almost didn't hear him.

"I'm sure this is just a flu or something, Mikey," Leo assured his youngest brother before turning to Lyn. "Isn't it?"

Lyn looked distinctly uncomfortable with the attention on her and started stuttering a bit, "N- err..."

Rose saw her friend's struggle and broke in with her usually bouncy voice sounding a little anxious as Kathy dry-heaved, "She's not dying, Mikey... but what she "has" isn't even close to being the flu, either, Leo."

"Then what the shell is wrong with her?!" Raph exclaimed, his worry giving way to anger as Kathy's dry-heaves slowly came to a stop.

"Don't yell at them, Raphael!" Kathy exploded in a very un-Kathy way. "I told them to keep it a secret, so if you're gonna yell at anyone, yell at me, you! You!"

Ryn couldn't withhold the laughter that threatened her at the incredulous look that over-took Raph's face at a temperamental Kathy and laughed loudly which got everyone else laughing; even Raph when he saw her laugh because her laughter was almost as contagious as Mikey's. As the others were laughing, Donny cradled his girlfriend against his plastron and nuzzled his beak into her soft hair which by then she'd grown to a little past her mid-back, "Are you alright, Kathy?"

"I'm in perfect health, Donny," his younger lover assured. "Although, if you'd like to play Doctor, I wouldn't object, you handsome genius, you," she practically purred, tracing the indentations of his plastron with the forefinger of her left hand before she hungrily ravaged his mouth with her own.

While he was surprised, Donny didn't object to her demands and instead deepened the kiss, all other previous thought fleeing both of their minds as primal instinct took over. That is, until Kathy was carefully pried out of his arms by Raph and, surprisingly, Lyn. "You- you- you meanies, you!" Kathy whimpered, racing out of the bathroom, tears streaming from her eyes.

Minutes later, Kathy was half-sobbing and half-screaming into Donny's pillow when a gentle knock came at the door to his room. "Damned fuckin' hormones," she cursed soundly as she tried to stop the tears.

"You've been spending way too much time around Raphie, Babe," she looked up in surprise at Mikey's voice as the orange bandana wearing brother entering the room she and his genius brother pretty much shared, unless she decided to spend the night at her Guardian's apartment or with the girls. "What's up?"

"Wh-what makes you think something's up, Mikey?" She attempted and failed to sound like she didn't know what he was talking about.

"For one thing, you're a terrible liar," he pointed out as he closed the door behind himself. "For another, you sound like you're PMSing or something," he grinned when this got her to laugh genuinely at his choice of words.

"Funny, Mike; I could say the same thing for you when the new Silver Sentry comic came out and the Turtle Titan wasn't in it," she retorted, thinking quickly.

"Come on, tell Big Brother Mike what's wrong, Kath," Mikey coaxed, sitting down beside her on the bed, grinning when she cursed under her breath when it became apparent that he wasn't about to take her bait.

"..." Kathy went quiet and instead dug out something from the pocket of her dark gold dress, handing it to him silently.

"Isn't this one of those Home Pregnancy tests down at the drug store by Casey's place?" He went back and forth between observing her and observing the little tube.

She nodded, handing him a piece of cardboard. "This'll tell you all you need to know, Mikey," she murmured quietly.

"Y-you're, you're-" Mikey was so shocked that he couldn't even finish a sentence.

"I'm pregnant," she confirmed.

"Whose is it?" It took him only a moment to recover from his shock, and then his naturally inquisitive nature took over.

"It's Raph's," Kathy said sarcastically.

"That would make sen-" he started before he was smacked on the arm by her. "Hey, ow."

"It's Donny's, Michelangelo," she rolled her eyes at him.

"So... I'm gonna be an Uncle?" He asked, excitement getting the better of him.

"Yes," she agreed, smiling at his enthusiasm. "You're the first of you and your brothers who know about it."

"You haven't told Donny yet?!" He exclaimed.

"How the shell do I tell him something as life-changing as this?" Kathy wondered aloud; Mikey wasn't sure if she was talking to him, herself, or the life growing within her. "I mean, what if he doesn't want to be a father, Mikey?" Tears sprang to her eyes at this thought, "If he doesn't want to be a father, then I'll get an abortion or put them up for adoption because I love him, but, Mike, I don't want to do that; I'm only a few weeks pregnant, but I already love my babies and I don't know if it came down to it if I'd be able to give them up..." Mikey gathered her to his plastron in a comfortingly brotherly hug, rubbing her back in soothing circles as she began to cry softly.

"Hey, calm down, Babe," he cooed, shifting so that he was sat with his back up against the wall with her cradled in his arms like a child.

"I c-can't help i-it," she hiccupped, trying to stop crying. "M-my hormones are o-outta w-whack..."

It took about fifteen minutes, but finally Mikey got her calm enough that she drifted off into a dreamless, restful sleep. When she woke up, it was to Raph carefully rubbing her shoulder to wake her up. "C'mon, Kath, our guests are here."

Kathy sat up, yawning as she ran a hand haphazardly through her sleep-mussed hair. "'Kay, gimme a sec to brush my hair," she mumbled sleepily.

"Hurry up, Kathy," Raph rolled his eyes at her a minute later, just as she finished pulling a brush through her unruly chestnut locks.

"I'm comin', I'm comin'," she shushed, smiling tiredly at him as she followed him out to the table that was set up in the spacious dojo and sat in the seat the Splinter indicated to his left, which was beside Donny and across from Leo and Rose. "Sorry to keep everyone waiting," she apologized sincerely.

"It is alright, my child," Splinter smiled at her where he sat diagonally from her at the head of the table. "I trust you enjoyed your sleep?" A twinkle in his onyx eyes told everyone that he either suspected or knew the reason for her tiredness the past few days, "I believe you told me earlier that you had an announcement you would like to make, Katherine?"

Kathy gulped, not particularly wanting to let the turtle out of the shell, per say, but understanding that Splinter knew that she'd only try to delay telling people. "I do," she confirmed quietly, which got everyone's attention. "But may I tell Donatello first, Sensei?"

"Certainly," he chuckled and she leaned down to whisper into Donny's ear.

"Donny, what would you say if I were to tell you that you're going to be a father?"

Her lover's dark chocolate eyes widened and he stuttered, "I- You're..."

"I'm pregnant," she confirmed, still in a whisper.

Without further ado, Donny promptly fainted and slid out of his chair. "Well, I think he took that well," Casey joked, getting a glare from his wife, April.

"Donny, yo, Donny, wake up," Donny recovered from his faint to find Mikey poking him in the forehead.

With wide, amazed eyes, Donny looked over at his girlfriend and seemed to silently ask her something; when she nodded, a happy grin overtook his features and he shouted out, "We're pregnant!"

When everyone, minus Casey, April, Donny, Mikey, Splinter and the girls who already knew, looked to her for confirmation, Kathy could only beam happily and nod before her boyfriend raced to her and swept her up into a tender kiss as he embraced her carefully. Donny peppered her face with kisses and between her giggles and the kisses, she managed to say, "We're going to have babies!"

"Wait, babies?" Casey asked cautiously, eying his Ward sternly as he'd thought that she was only pregnant with one baby. "As in, more than one?"

Ryn grinned at her best friend and leaned over to whisper something to Raph whose eyes widened in shock. "Ya gotta be shittin' me, Ryn," he told her.

"I'm tellin' you, Raph, I'm not," Ryn assured.

"Raph, what'd yer girlfriend tell ya?" Casey gave his best friend a look.

"Just the fact that Kathy's havin' three kids," Raph smirked, seemingly ignoring the "girlfriend" comment while Ryn shot Casey a death glare, and Donny looked like he wanted nothing more than to run and hide at the glare Casey gave the genius turtle.

"Arnold Casey Jones, it's Christmas; you're going to have to wait to maim Donny until after New Years," April saw the look her husband was giving her best friend and warned him sternly to behave.

"The same goes for you, Raphael," Kathy told the hot-headed brother. "And you, Leonardo. Otherwise, I know where Sensei keeps the most embarrassing pictures of your Tot Years and I'm not afraid to show them to Mikey and Angel."

"Alright, alright; geez, woman," Raph quickly backed down, attempting to ignore Ryn's snickers.

"I can definitely see the resemblance between you and Casey, Kathy," Leo mused, causing Rose to giggle when both cousins exclaimed,

"There is no resemblance between us! We do not look alike, sound alike or think alike!"

Usagi, a mutant rabbit from Dimension X who was a long-time friend of the turtles and Leo's best friend, tilted his head and observed quietly, "My eyes and ears say the contrary, my friends."

This caused everyone to laugh and congratulations were said to the soon-to-be parents before everyone began their meals.

)))) Seven months later... (((((

A sweaty, aching, and exhausted Kathy gazed at the baby girl who was in her arms, wrapped in a soft green blanket, the baby girl wrapped in a warm yellow blanket who was held in Mikey's arms, and at the baby boy who was cradled in his father's arms, wrapped in a soft blue blanket, with a beaming gaze as their Aunts (Ryn, Lyn, Rose, and April), Uncles (Casey, Raph, Leo and Mikey), and Grandfather (Splinter) gathered around the newest additions to the family. "What're you goin' to name the kids, Katy?" Ryn, the main Godmother to all three children because she and Kathy had been friends since diapers, asked her best friend.

"This little one is Kameka," Kathy smiled down at her daughter lovingly as she traced the soft edge of her daughter's small shell which hadn't formed all the way before the birth but Donny assured her that it would grow within the next few months.

"That's a pretty name," Rose commented, smiling as she leaned into Leo's gentle embrace while his arms encircled her waist from behind.

"What does it mean?" April asked, curious.

"It is Japanese; its meaning is Turtle Blossom," Splinter replied quietly.

"We thought it was appropriate, as turtles are a symbol of good fortune," Donny shared at look with his lover at the approving smile that lit his father's face as she handed him his Granddaughter and he expertly cradled her in his arms. "Konomi is the one you're holding, Mikey," he gestured to the baby mutant turtle girl that Mikey was cautiously holding. "Konomi means Lucky Beauty," he answered before anyone could ask.

"What's my Nephew's name?" Mikey asked excitedly.

"Our Nephew, Doufus," Raph, the main Godfather of all three children because he was closest out of the brothers to Kathy despite their arguments and due to that was closer to Donny, snorted as he ducked the smack his girlfriend, Ryn, aimed at him. "Dammit," he growled when Lyn, who was dating Mikey, hit the back of his head on the round-about.

"Don't swear around the babies, Raph," Leo sighed, rubbing his forehead as he felt a headache coming on while his imagination came up with various scenarios of what Raph could do as Godfather to corrupt his new Niece and Nephew.

"His name is Keitaro," Donny told those gathered.

"Japanese?" Lyn guessed, smiling.

"It means Blessed First Son," Kathy smiled at her son who was cradled in his father's arms carefully.

"They're very well-chosen names, my Daughter," Splinter praised, looking at his second youngest son's lover and his soon-to-be-Daughter-In-Law as the ring on her ring finger suggested.

"Thank you," she beamed tiredly, a yawn escaping from her. Seeing this, the others quietly exited the room, leaving the exhausted new mother to sleep. "My little Miracles..." she murmured before she fell into the land of dreams.

_**End.**_

_Authoress' Notes: Well, therein ends another instalment of TKC. Sorry that this is out after Christmas, but I started it before Christmas and then work picked up and it all got shot to Shell, if you know what I mean. Lol. Please, let me know what you think of this one; also, let me know if you want me to do a series with their kids, too, please!_

_As promised, some romance for the other Turtles, except it was more condensed than what I had planned... oh, well. Sorry if the story itself is a bit on the slow side, but that was intentional because I wanted to make sure I got everything I wa__nted to in__ there.__ Oh, and Kameka__ Keitaro__, and __Konomi__'s__ names are actually Japanese and the meanings are real, too; one of my friends from High School is Japanese and she helped me with them, so no Flaming is accepted on that!_

_And before anyone Flames me on the fact that Kathy gave birth to three mutant turtle babies and she doesn't seem to be any worse for wear than any normal mother, it's because the babies' shells aren't fully formed yet and the parts that are formed are soft like a baby's head. I think I just covered most, if not all, of the bases..._

_As always, R&R everyone! I love the three C's: Comment, Compliment and __Criticism__preferably__ Constructive __Criticism__); so bring 'em on!_

_Cowabunga,_

_Laura a.k.a. uncutetomboy_


End file.
